Luck On A Rainy Day
by geninkitty
Summary: Sometimes, lucky opportunities come at the weirdest moments. Like, say, a week-long, world-wide thunderstorm, perhaps? Cute little 3/4 one-shot


Luck On A Rainy Day

"Wally, you promised!"

"No ah didn't, Kuki, ah never said ah would," Numbuh 4 mumbled.

It was a dreary day for the Kids Next Door. During the summer, the one means of entertainment every kid knew was to go play outside. Play catch, ride your bike, go swimming in the town pool; the list was endless. There was just one problem…

Today, it was raining.

Not your regular summer sprinkle of rain. A full blown storm, complete with dark clouds, thunder, lightning, the works. According to the KND Nightly News from the night before, it was a worldwide thunderstorm, which didn't happen very often. Even more unusual, the same storm had been going on all week, again all over the world. Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 had been worried about this, considering the fact an outside source other than Mother Nature was causing it, and issued a request for sectors to investigate. Every sector agreed to help, willing to do anything than just sit in their tree houses bored to death. But Numbuh 362 only needed about 5 sectors, and after choosing the first 5 to respond to help her, everyone else was left to wait the storm out, Sector V included.

Numbuh 1 was in his room, waiting for any messages from Moon Base. Numbuh 2 was working on a new invention – which he claimed would delete rainy summer days for good, and Numbuh 5 was reading in her own room. Which left Numbuh 3 and 4 with nothing to do. Except, perhaps, annoy the crud out of each other.

"Yes you did, silly!" the Asian girl insisted to her friend. Numbuh 4 was sitting on the couch, flipping through channel after channel, trying to find something on TV. Numbuh 3 was kneeling on the floor, her arms and chin resting on the arm of the couch. A purple Rainbow Monkey was perched on top of her head.

"Ah'm telling ya Kuki, ah never told you ah'd play with ya today!"

"Yuh huh! You said like a month ago, the last time I asked if you'd play with me, that if it rained for a full week around the entire world, then you'd play with me!" she told him, a wide smile on her face. "And you heard Numbuh 10 last night, it's everywhere, and it hasn't stopped all week!"

Numbuh 4 slapped himself in the forehead, remembering the exact conversation Numbuh 3 was referring to. When he promised her, he had been sure something like this would never happen. He even asked a KND scientist on their last mission if it was possible, and after getting around the scientist's 'nerd talk', he'd been assured it could never happen. He made a mental note to beat the crud out of him the next time they met.

"So, you wanna play Rainbow Monkey tea party? Or Rainbow Monkeys Go To Lovey Land? Ooh, how about Mr. Huggikins! You loved that game!" Numbuh 3 continued.

"Ugh, none of them, Kuki! Ah don't wanna play cruddy Rainbow Dorkies! They're stu-" Numbuh 4 stopped mid-sentence, remembering Numbuh 3's regular reaction when he called Rainbow Monkeys stupid. "…look, ah told you already, ah don't like Rainbow Monkeys."

"But EVERYONE likes Rainbow Monkeys! It's impossible not to! Even Numbuh 1 likes them!"

"That don't matter to me, ah don't like them, and ah'm not playing with them!" Numbuh 4 growled, still focused on the TV screen.

"Please Wally? I'm bored and there's no one to play with!" Numbuh 3 whined.

Numbuh 4 still stared at the TV as he said, "Why don't you go play outside or somethin'?"

"…you're not serious." Numbuh 3 glared at her friend, amazed at his inability to remember the weather outside, though she only mentioned it a moment ago.

"Look, go bother Num-"The two of them suddenly saw a bright flash outside, and heard a huge crack of thunder outside. The light bulbs up above them flickered a bit, as did the TV. After a moment, the flickering stopped.

"Huh. Well that was weird…" Numbuh 3 commented.

A second later, the lights flickered again, and they completely shut off. The entire tree house was complete black.

Numbuh 3 quickly stood up. "Wh-what happened to the lights?"

"Guys? Guys, where are you?" a voice suddenly rang through the tree house. After a moment, they heard footsteps coming in the room.

"Wh-who's there?" Numbuh 4 yelled, also standing up. He fumbled through his pockets for a weapon and held it out in front of him. "Ah mean it, who are ya?"

There was a moment of silence, and then the footsteps continued.

"Ah'll…ah'll shoot! Ah ain't kiddin', ah'll do it!" Numbuh 4 told the noise. Though no one could see it, his hands were shaking a bit.

A few more footsteps, then the voice again. "Wait, why would you shoot? Don't sho-AHHH!" A large crash, and the figure groaned.

"Ugh, we need light! Ah can't see a cruddy thing!" barked Numbuh 4 angrily.

"Oh, I know!" he heard Numbuh 3 say excitedly. A split second later, an intense light was in his face, directly in his eyes.

"Ack, Kuki, what are ya doin'?" he exclaimed, falling backwards in blindness back onto the couch.

When he finally regained sight after his eyes adjusted, he saw Numbuh 3 hovering over him with a sheepish look on her face, clutching her Rainbow Monkey. Its stomach was glowing.

"Sorry Wally. But at least we have light! Funny, I chose today of all days to carry around my Bright Night Rainbow Monkey!" she said, holding the doll close to her.

"Ugh…whatever…wait, what happened to the guy?" Numbuh 4 asked, standing up and looking around.

Numbuh 3 turned the doll so it shone around the room. The light eventually reached the direction where they heard the voice. Sprawled out on the floor amongst a pile of comic books was Numbuh 1.

When the light shone in his eyes, Numbuh 1 quickly shielded them with his hand. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Oh, sorry Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 3 apologized. She aimed the doll at the ceiling so they could all see.

"Yes, well…" Numbuh 1 scrambled to his feet. "I came in here to tell you guys the electricity is out right now; the lightening fried the connectors from the Hamster Power Room to the rest of the tree house. Numbuh 2's working on fixing it; it might be a few minutes, or maybe a couple hours. We don't really know yet."

Numbuh 1 walked over to a cabinet and pulled out three flashlights. "You guys can share the…uh…Rainbow Monkey flashlight thing until the electricity comes back. I'm gonna go find the others so they have some light." With that, Numbuh 1 walked out of the room, and though he tried to do it nonchalantly, he ended up tripping over the comics…again.

"Well, this stinks," Numbuh 4 muttered, sitting back down on the couch, arms crossed. "No electricity means no TV. And I bet there's a wrestling match starting right now!"

Numbuh 3 sat down next to him. "Well, think of it this way! This is like God telling you that you HAVE to play with me!" She smiled her usual smile at him, grinning from ear to ear.

Numbuh 4 just rolled his eyes at her. "Pfft, yeah right. More like he's trying ta torture me…"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Numbuh 3 didn't respond, just stared down at her Rainbow Monkey. It was too dark for Numbuh 4 to see her face, and even if the light had been shining directly in her face, her hair was blocking it.

After a few moments, Numbuh 3 muttered, "Why…why don't you like playing with me?"

_Great,_ Numbuh 4 thought to himself, _now she's gonna guilt-trip me! Thanks a lot, God, you really ARE torturing me!_

"Ah didn't say ah don't like playin' with ya, ah just don't like playin' Rainbow Dorkies."

She fiddled with the doll's left ear. "But all the other times, when I wanna hang out with you, you just…just push me off to the side. And go watch TV, or hang out with Numbuh 2."

Again, an awkward silence, because Numbuh 4 knew all she said was true.

"See. You can't deny it. You d-don't like m-me…" Numbuh 3 muttered, her voice cracking at the end.

Oh, how that hurt inside, really hurt! Numbuh 4's heart ached. If only she knew just how wrong she was. How it wasn't that he didn't like her; he was simply a wimp at heart and he couldn't build up the strength to tell her. To tell her he didn't NOT like her, that he didn't JUST like her. Deep down inside, though he was always afraid to admit, he absolutely loved her.

But how could he tell her that? How could he know that she wouldn't freak out, beat him to a pulp in anger? Or worse, completely reject him?

Then again, he knew she wasn't like that. If she didn't feel the same way, he knew she'd be nice about it. But he still couldn't bring himself to say it, though countless times, moments like this needed it. And all he could tell himself when he tried to say it was, "Well, you never know…"

"Kuki…"

Numbuh 3 turned her head slightly to face him. "Y-yeah?"

"Ah'm sorry…it's not that ah don't like you, ah could never not like you," he said quietly. His bangs covered his face.

"Y-you're just sayin' that…you just want me to stop cryin', 'cuz you hate it when I cry 'cuz it annoys you…" she mumbled back.

"Well…that's half true. Ah do want ya to stop cryin', 'cuz ah do hate it when ya cry. But not 'cuz it annoys me…" He lifted his head slightly, bangs still in his eyes. "It's 'cuz, ah don't like it when you're upset, Kooks."

"R-really?"

He nodded. "And it's always my fault you're upset, and that makes it worse."

Numbuh 3 wiped her eyes with her long sleeve. "It's not always your fault. Sometimes, but not always…"

Numbuh 4 decided enough was enough. _Ah'm not gonna be a wimp, not anymore. _Building up a little bit of courage, he reached over with his own sleeve and wiped away some of her tears still streaming down her face. "No, it…it is always my fault. It's 'cuz…" he took a deep breath, "it's 'cuz ah haven't told you…why ah always act that way and make you cry."

Numbuh 3 looked confusedly at him. "W-what do you mean?"

Building up even more courage, he gently grabbed her hand and held it in his. Though it was dark, he could see the small blush forming on her face, and he could imagine that she could see his.

"Ah mean…ah never told you but…the truth is Kuki, ah…ah l-"

Everything happened so suddenly at that exact moment, Numbuh 4 later on couldn't explain what happened at what exact moment. An enormous flash of light appeared outside; an even bigger crash of thunder; a split second later, an ear-splitting scream, and he felt a sudden weight on him. He couldn't see anything because the Rainbow Monkey had been thrown across the room and was still in midair.

When the thunder stopped, the screaming stopped, and the Rainbow Monkey finally landed, it was propped up perfectly against the wall, facing the couch. And Numbuh 4 could finally see what the weight on his lap was.

It was Numbuh 3, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, face buried in his shoulder, and whimpering.

It took a moment for Numbuh 4 to process all this. _So…Kuki must have heard the thunder and it spooked he… and she must have been the one who screamed…and she jumped and landed on me…well, that makes sense…_

Awkwardly, Numbuh 4 wrapped his own arms around her. "It…it's alright…the thunder's gone now…" He wasn't really sure how to console her. He was having his own crisis at the moment; he'd finally gotten up the courage to tell her, and the thunder interrupted him. Though he wanted nothing better than to blame the storm for this problem, on the other hand if it wasn't for the same storm, his life-long crush might not be sitting in his lap hugging him to death right now.

Numbuh 3 must have realized at that moment what she was doing, because she quickly jumped off his lap at that moment. "S-sorry…" she muttered in embarrassment.

The two of them sat there, just staring at each other. _He almost looks hurt that I jumped off _Numbuh 3 realized.

The awkward silence continued for awhile, neither really knowing what to say next.

Numbuh 3 was the first to be slightly intimidated by it. "Umm…so what were you…gonna say before?" she asked, trying to be casual about it.

"Oh, ah…" Numbuh 4 muttered, his face growing hot. "Ah can't even remember anymore…" This was a complete lie, and both of them knew it. Though Numbuh 3 decided to play along and use it to her advantage.

"Well, what if we make it like it was before? Would you remember it then?" With that, she relaxed back to the position she was before, and awkwardly held out her hand.

Though she couldn't see it very well, he was smirking at his good luck. "Alright…" he agreed, taking her hand. He took a deep breath to regain his courage and said, "What ah was trying to say before is…Kuki, ah really lo-"

Once again, they were interrupted, this time by a different light: the _real_ lights hanging from the ceiling above them. The TV next to them suddenly turned on and started blasting (Numbuh 4 had the volume all the way up when the power went out), followed by a very loud, "YES! IT'S FIXED!", which was definitely coming from Numbuh 2 down in the Hamster Power Room.

Numbuh 4 sighed. _Guess ah don't have good luck after all _he though sadly, dropping Numbuh 3's hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, head slightly tilted to one side.

He signed again and shook his head. "It's…it's nothin' Kooks. Ah'll tell it to ya some other time…" He stood up, making a move to go to his bedroom.

Numbuh 3 stood up as well and grabbed his hand, which made him blush slightly. "No, tell me now. What is it?"

"Ah told ya, it's nothin'. Just let me go to my ro-" For the third time that day, Numbuh 4 was interrupted. But this time, it wasn't lightning, or thunder, or the power going back on with the lights and the TV.

This time, it was Numbuh 3 who cut him off short. With a kiss.

Numbuh 4 had never kissed anyone in his life; he was only 10, after all. But he always wished it would be special, though he thought wishes like that were only for 'girly-girls' and he shouldn't think like that. Yet he did, and somehow he always knew his first kiss would be with Numbuh 3. At this moment, he couldn't believe it was actually happening. It was so out of the blue and so sudden he barely felt like he had time to react. Though he must have, because he suddenly felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist, like they had minds of their own.

Time didn't seem to pass much, and if it did, neither of them noticed. All they _did_ notice was each other, and how perfectly they fit together, _and though this is a HUGE cliché, _Numbuh 4 thought silently, _like we were meant for each other…_

This moment was absolutely perfect, and Numbuh 4 happily thought, _nothin' could ruin this moment. _Unfortunately, life doesn't always work that way…

"Hey, are you guys…!"

The two of them broke apart quickly and turned their heads to the new sound.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!" Numbuh 2 snickered. "I'll just leave you love-birds to yourselves." He walked out, and they could hear his snickering growing into a full-out laugh.

"Ugh, he's gonna pay for that…" Numbuh 4 mumbled. Numbuh 3 giggled, and they faced each other again, both red in the face, and again not sure what to say next. Numbuh 4 suddenly realized his arms were still wrapped around her, and attempted to unwind them.

"Aww, it's over?" Numbuh 3 said teasingly. Her own arms were around his neck, like they had been when she'd been spooked by the thunder.

Numbuh 4 felt his face get even hotter. "Well, if you don't _want_ it to be over…"

She giggled. "You know, I knew what you wanted to tell me this whole time."

_What? _"Y-you did?" he asked, shocked.

Numbuh 3 nodded. "I've always known. I just thought, you know, I'd like it better if YOU were the one to tell ME, instead of the other way around," she said, giggling again. "Selfish, huh?"

"Pfft, you-" Numbuh 3 put a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"Don't answer that." She removed her finger and kissed him again.

_Huh…maybe ah have good luck after all!_

Wow that took forever to write! 3 whole days! ~falls over in exhaustion~ Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
